1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a manufacturing method for a semiconductor device embedded substrate in which a semiconductor device is embedded.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, a wiring substrate (hereinafter referred to as a semiconductor device embedded substrate), in which a semiconductor device is embedded, has been known. For example, the following method (see, e.g., Patent Document 1) has been known as a manufacturing method for a semiconductor device embedded substrate. That is, bumps serving as connection terminals to be electrically connected to a semiconductor integrated circuit which a semiconductor device has are formed in the semiconductor device. Then, the bumps are embedded in a wiring substrate. An insulating layer is applied around the semiconductor device. Subsequently, the bumps are exposed by drilling the insulating layer with a laser. Then, a wiring pattern (rewiring-wire) is formed on the exposed bumps.
In addition, another method (see, e.g., Patent Document 2) has been known, which includes a first step of forming bumps serving as connection terminals to be electrically connected to a semiconductor integrated circuit that a semiconductor device has, a second step of forming an insulating layer on bumps, a third step of drilling the insulating layer with laser to thereby form via-holes that reach the bumps, and a fourth step of forming a via wire, with which each via hole is filled, and a wiring pattern (rewiring-wire) to be connected to the via wire. This method uses the bumps as laser stopper layers when via-holes are formed.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 2842378
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2005-332887
However, according to the conventional manufacturing methods for a semiconductor device, an insulating layer is formed on a semiconductor device to hide bumps serving as connection terminals which connect a wiring pattern (rewiring-wire) with a semiconductor integrated circuit that the semiconductor device has. Then, the semiconductor device is embedded in the substrate. In addition, the bumps are exposed by drilling the insulating layer with a laser. Thus, the conventional manufacturing methods have problems that it takes time to perform the step of drilling the insulating layer with a laser, and that the manufacturing cost of the semiconductor device embedded substrate is increased.
The conventional manufacturing methods have another problem that because laser beams having a predetermined spot diameter (the diameter is about, e.g., 70 μm) are irradiated, the interval of the bumps serving as connection terminals for electrically connecting the wiring pattern (rewiring-wire) to the semiconductor integrated circuit that the semiconductor device has is reduced only to about 150 μm.
In view of the above respects, the problem that the invention is to resolve is to provide a manufacturing method for a semiconductor device embedded substrate, which can suppress increase of the manufacturing cost thereof and extremely reduce the interval of connection terminals for electrically connecting a wiring pattern (rewiring-wire) to a semiconductor integrated circuit that the semiconductor device has.